


DAY FIFTEEN - IN A DIFFERENT CLOTHING STYLE

by tally_hoed



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge [15]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	DAY FIFTEEN - IN A DIFFERENT CLOTHING STYLE

“Luhan, please. We have to hurry.”

“I don’t want to hurry.” Luhan answers stubbornly, taking his time in unbuttoning Yixing’s shirt. Even though he knows they could be caught any moment, he wishes they had the time to take it slow.

Deft fingers pluck at his shirt, Yixing becoming impatient. Once it’s off, those same hands run lightly down his chest.

“I know. But I’ve waited for you for too long. Tomorrow, I promise I’ll make some excuse and we can find time together. But right now, I need you. Please.”

Luhan isn’t at all surprised to find Yixing already wet and loose when his pants come off. The young Prince had entered the ballroom with a slight flush on his cheeks that Luhan knew too well. It was torture having to dance with Princesses and the like for hours when all he really wanted was to dance with Yixing.

It’s a little like torture now, Yixing naked and spread out on his bed right in front of him. Luhan steps out of his own pants, dipping his fingers into the oil that Yixing had prepared earlier. He slicks himself up and pushes into Yixing as quickly as the young Prince is telling him to.

There’s too much desperation in the way Yixing pulls him closer, like he truly believes it will be their last time. When Luhan thinks of the reasons why, the fact that they’re both being sent off to different counties to be married off, he drives in to Yixing angrily.

“Yes! Please Luhan, harder!”

Luhan obeys, for what else is there for him to do. There are no one else’s orders that Luhan would rather follow.

“Love you.” He manages to get out, hiding his head in Yixing’s neck.

He hears a muffled sob, quickly glancing up to see a few stray tears falling down Yixing’s cheek.

“Don’t.”

Yixing sounds as wrecked as Luhan feels. He pulls out and sits back, watching Yixing with sad eyes.

“I won’t give you up. Not for anything. The whole world could go to war and I wouldn’t ever leave your side.” He pulls Yixing into his lap, holding him close.

“The world will go to war if they ever find out about us.” Yixing reminds him and kisses him softly.

Yixing tugs at Luhan’s cock, moving forward to line it up before sinking slowly back down onto him.

They stay quiet, just moving slightly until Yixing is perfectly comfortable raising himself up and sinking back down.

Luhan grabs a firm hold of Yixing’s hips, moving them together in a pace that no dance could ever match.

“All night, all I wanted was you in my arms. I can’t stand the way they all feel. They aren’t right, they aren’t you.”

Yixing answers him with a filthy kiss, his cock nudging Luhan’s abs with every sharp thrust of his hips. Luhan tastes his tears as well as his fury and he is glad that despite what their future holds, at least they will have memories.

The soft breaths of Yixing chanting his name is what coaxes Luhan into sliding his hand around Yixing’s cock and stroking him swiftly.

His stomach is coated in Yixing when he comes, the younger boy gasping wetly and wrapping his arms around Luhan’s shoulders as he shudders through his orgasm.

He keeps rolling his hips until Luhan feels the spark in his spine and comes inside of Yixing. He presses kiss after kiss long the hollow of his throat, marking every inch of skin that is within reach.

“Please don’t let me go.”

“I won’t. I promise you Yixing. I’ll always keep a hold of you.”

They both know it’s a lie, but as Luhan falls asleep with Yixing warm in his arms, he can’t help but hope.


End file.
